I Made It ThroughThe Rain
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Au: Que pasaría si Jack Harkness, si nunca se hubiera quedado en la estación de juego y hubiera viajado Con el Doctor y Rose.


**Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos, solo los utilizo para mi trama.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi beta Charlie Rho Sigma por la corrección de la historia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

I Made It through the Rain

No podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Soy un estúpido. Cómo se me ocurrió decirle al Doctor que lo amo en frente de Rose, jamás en mi vida pensé que podría haber visto al Doctor tan enojado. Todavía me acuerdo lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

-flashback-

Estábamos todos en la consola en la TARDIS charlando alegremente después de hacer un viaje al centro de la Tierra; hasta que Rose hizo una pregunta que terminó siendo la causa de que terminará mi amistad con el Doctor, y de que me fuera de la TARDIS.

- Oye Doctor, ¿tú no te habrás enamorado antes?- preguntó, inocente. Le miró, sorprendido, para ver que la mirada del Doctor era de seriedad.

- No, Rose. El amor es para los seres que no tienen cerebro. - contestó como si fuera una pregunta totalmente normal, y sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que el Doctor había dicho. Si así pensaba de las personas que se enamoran no querría saber cómo reaccionaría al saber que yo mismo me había enamorado de él. Creo que me moriría lentamente; eso si no fuera inmortal.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso Doctor? - pregunté con la voz casi entrecortada, veo cómo él me mira tranquilo mientras me responde.

- Pues es la verdad. Ver a esas personas que se enamoran es... como si alguien se llevarán sus cerebros y corazones. Además es una distracción; ya sólo las personas se ponen bien sentimentales al recibir cualquier regalo. La verdad, a mí no me interesa eso. Es por eso que nunca me enamoré. El amor es para los tontos - me contestó, y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera más, una pequeña grieta surgiendo de los más hondo y quebrándome desde dentro como si fuera de cristal; y con eso hizo que comenzaran a caer las lágrimas, vi cómo el Doctor me miraba algo sorprendido por mi reacción y Rose a su vez preocupada.

- Así es como piensas de las personas que se enamoran. Que somos unos malditos sentimentales, ¡unos tontos! Y que nos roban el cerebro y el corazón. Pues te equivocas, Doctor. -le miré amargamente- El amor es algo maravilloso, un sentimiento que hace que seas la persona más feliz del mundo, estar con la persona que amas. Pero hay algunas personas que no saben bien lo que significa la palabra "amor" y ser amado. - contesté separándome de la silla en la que estaba sentado para así mirar mejor al Doctor, el cual comenzaba a enojarse.

- ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?! A menos... ¡claro! - chasqueó los dedos con una mirada de desprecio dirigida a mí - A menos que tú estás enamorado. Oh, Jack. Sólo alguien que está enamorado reacciona así ¿o me equivoco? - me contesto, calmado, pero con una mirada furiosa. A pesar de todo, no me iba intimidar fácilmente.

- ¡¿Y qué si me enamoré?! Es mi problema. Además, tú no tienes sentimientos. ¡No sé cómo me enamoré de alguien que sólo piensa que el amor es una basura! - exclamé, levantando la cabeza - Pero yo, por loco, acabé enamorándome de ti. - afirmé desafiante, sin darme apenas cuenta de que acababa de confesar que le amaba, que amaba al Doctor.

Vi cómo el Doctor y Rose me miraban boquiabiertos y me di cuenta lo que había confesado, sin avergonzarme siquiera. Al menos por un segundo. Me sonrojé profundamente, perdiendo toda la energía que había gastado en darme fuerzas para decir lo obvio. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de nuevo - Yo... lo siento, me iré de inmediato... - contesté mientras manipulaba mi brazalete de cuero, saltador temporal y me dirigía a un lugar desconocido.

Daba igual cuál fuera. Sólo quería alejarme de allí. Lo último que vi fue la mirada del Doctor mirándome, extrañado. Después de eso desaparecí.

-flashback ends-

Ahora estaba en un planeta en el que no paraba de llover, a la intemperie. Las gotas caían sobre mí furiosamente, pero no me importaba si enfermaba o moría. Total, yo siempre estaría vivo. "Y sufriendo porque al Doctor no le importan mis sentimientos." recordé con amargura.

Todavía no podía creer que con una simple pregunta de Rose hubiera acabado una gran amistad con el Doctor. Pero sabía muy bien que mis sentimientos jamás se disolverían en el pozo de olvido en el que con los años se transformaba mi mente.

Porque me había enamorado de él como jamás nadie lo había hecho y sabía que esos sentimientos siempre estarían en mi corazón, escondidos bajo una losa de flirteos y relaciones de una noche.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo la lluvia interminable de ese planeta. Días, meses, años quizás. No me habría dado cuenta de haberme importado aunque fuera sólo un poco. Lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba sentado en el suelo de tierra mojada, llorando como un niño asustado por la magnitud de sus actos. Con la lluvia que caía como si fuera el último día del planeta, no sentí la mano que se posó en mi hombro hasta unos segundos después de que pasara.

Me volví a ver quién era y por un momento pensé que se me salía el corazón del pecho, no sabía si de miedo, vergüenza o algo más dulce. Era el Doctor; que me miraba con bastante preocupación en el rostro. Me limité a mirarlo bastante sorprendido y aún sin estar totalmente convencido de que no fueran alucinaciones.

En ese momento supe que había pasado demasiado tiempo a la intemperie. La inmovilidad me había mantenido en un leve estado de inapetencia, pero en cuanto me moví un poco y mi mente empezó a pensar con claridad mi cuerpo decidió pasarme factura después de tantos días sin comer ni beber, ni siquiera dormir.

- Doctor... - fue lo único que dije antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad, reconfortante después del infierno que había pasado, tanto físico como mental. Casi agradecía la muerte, aunque fuera pasajera.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé inconsciente, hasta que noté cómo una mano acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron unos bonitos ojos marrones mirándome con una enorme preocupación cargada en ellos. Mi corazón se aceleró más de la cuenta. "No pensé que el Doctor estuviera tan preocupado por mí." pensé, sintiéndome algo culpable.

- Oh Jack, bien, ya te has despertado. Vaya un susto tremendo el que me metiste, Capitán. - me contestó con voz algo asustada. Yo sólo lo miré atónito; no esperaba esa reacción de él. Quizá aún estaba muerto en ese planeta de lluvias interminables.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - pregunté con voz ronca, no sabía si de tanto llorar o de haber vuelto de la muerte tan repentinamente. Rápidamente agarra una botella de agua de la mesita de a lado y me da de beber, para luego dejarla donde estaba antes.

- Cuatro días, Jack. Cuatro días. Estuviste con mucha fiebre y no parabas de delirar. ¡¿En qué pensaste?! ¡Aparecerte en ese planeta, que sólo es pura lluvia, Jack! ¡Y quedarte allí durante días! – me contestó mirándome intranquilo, mientras tocaba mi frente con la mano. Así que al final no había muerto. Aunque a punto sí había estado. Eso explicaba por qué me sentía tan mal.

- No lo pensé claramente desde lo que te dije, solo pensé en un planeta para alejarme de ti, para esconderme. Pero al parecer fracasé, ya que estoy contigo de nuevo, Doctor. –contesté, bastante dolido. Vi que, curiosamente, me miraba con tristeza y con arrepentimiento. "Debe ser idea mía, figuraciones. Él nunca se arrepiente." pensé.

Vi que se sentaba en una silla cerca de mi cama y me ladeé, dispuesto a escuchar.

- Lo siento mucho, Jack. Por favor, perdóname. No pensé que mis palabras te harían mucho daño, ¡no tanto daño! - extendió las manos en un gesto impotente - No fue mi intención decirlo así. – dijo y yo sólo le miré asombrado. No pensé que me pediría perdón. Ni por un segundo, él nunca pide perdón, ni se arrepiente; sólo sigue adelante.

- No deberías haber dicho eso. Los seres humanos se enamoran... ¡y no es para nada como dijiste! -exclamé- Si somos sentimentales es por que amamos demasiado a la persona que queremos; no queremos perderla, la amamos. ¡Eso es amor! Y sí, me dolió lo que dijiste. Pero no importa. – contesté con voz entrecortada, mientras veo que el doctor llevaba una mano a mi mejilla y me limpiaba las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta habían empezado a caer de nuevo.

- De verdad que lo siento Capitán. Es sólo que... yo una vez sí me enamoré. ¿Y sabes qué? Salí herido, Jack. Perdí a mi familia, entera y al que fue el amor de mi vida en la destrucción de mi planeta. Ahora apenas si puedo recordar su cara. Hace tantos años ya. Jamás pensé que tú me amarías. A mí, Jack, ¡a mí! -exclamó entrecortadamente - Pero ahora lo sé y lo siento. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – contestó.

Le miré atónito por espacio de unos segundos. No podía creerlo, que me hubiera contado. Eso significaba mucho. Ahora entendía por qué dijo aquello. En cierta manera era obvio. Pero aun así me sentía herido y más que ahora que sé que él nunca me amara.

- Yo también lo siento. Ojalá tú correspondieras mis sentimientos, pero no lo haces y lo siento. Ahora déjame solo, Doctor. – contesté mientras me daba la vuelta para darle la espalda. Tenía que ocultarle que había cerrado los ojos para dejar salir más lágrimas.

Sentí un beso en la frente y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, sólo para ver que el Doctor me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento lo único que quería era golpearlo. Se estaba riendo de mí. Ése era su verdadero yo.

- Ay, Jack. Si tú supieras... que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, ¿qué harías? – me susurró, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco. Mi corazón salto de una manera increíble, tanto que por un segundo estuve seguro de que él lo había oído.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "que son correspondidos"? – pregunté nervioso, mientras veía que acercaba su cara a la mía, sus labios casi tocando a los míos. Aunque lo más probable fuera que se estuviese burlando de mí, tenía que probarlo. ¡Simplemente, tenía!

- Que yo también te amo. Capitán Jack Harkness, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hago, pero por mi cobardía no lo dije jamás. Además, pensaba que tú no corresponderías mis sentimientos, no pensé por un momento que lo serían. Jamás me perdonaré haberte dañado de esa manera, por favor perdóname. – me contestó, casi rogando con voz rota. Eso hizo que se me rompiera un poco más el corazón. No me gustaba que el Doctor estuviera en ese estado; así que llevé mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarlo.

Él me correspondió enseguida.

Se sentía maravillosamente estar besando sus labios. Sabían a plátano. No supe cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por un poco de aire y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

- Estas perdonado Doctor. Te quiero. –contesté, sonriendo; por primera vez desde toda esa pelea empezó.

- Ya verás, Jack. Puedes viajar conmigo si quieres. – Sugirió casi con timidez y eso hace que mi sonrisa se vuelva más grande antes de volverlo a besar - Ahora no tengo a nadie -.

- Estoy. Perfectamente. De. Acuerdo. – contesté mientras nos volvíamos a besar con pasión, mientras veía cómo el doctor se acostaba encima de mí; mientras que yo dejo que mis manos empezaran a quitarle su traje de rayas sin dejar de besarle ni por un segundo.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Apenas te estas recuperando, Jack. – me preguntó, preocupado por mi salud. Negué con la cabeza, mi salud era lo que menos me había importado desde que me había hecho inmortal.

- No pasa nada. Bien sabes que jamás moriré... así que simplemente hazlo. -contesté, desesperado; y el solo asintió, excitado. Se paró enseguida encima de mí para quitarse toda la ropa y quedarse completamente desnudo.

Observé cómo el doctor me destapaba. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Le miré confundido, y él me respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

- Toda tu ropa estaba empapada de haberte pasado una semana bajo la lluvia. Inservible. Tuve que quitártela. Espero que no te moleste. – me respondió a mi pregunta muda. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo; mientras lo agarraba de las manos para que se recostase encima mío. Volviéndonos a besarnos. Me correspondió ansiosamente, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia mi entrepierna, agarrando mi miembro y apretándolo suavemente. Eso hizo que separase mi boca de la suya y comenzara a gemir.

- Oh… Doctor… - gemí su nombre mientras veía que se reía de mí, algo divertido pero con los ojos oscurecidos de ansia. Me lo volvió apretar suavemente – Ohh… Dios – seguí gimiendo, a la vez que veía cómo me torturaba de esa manera tan cruel, incluso para sus estándares. No supe exactamente por cuánto tiempo lo hizo, hasta que por fin dejó de acariciarme y la tortura cesó No contento con ello, llevó dos de sus dedos a mi boca. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos los comencé a lamer suavemente. Después de un rato más, sacó sus dedos de mi boca, haciéndome gimotear de impaciencia.

- Tranquilo, Jack. Pronto vas a disfrutar lo que voy hacer. ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó, lamiéndose los labios sugerentemente. Sí, asentí. Claro.

Sus dedos bajaron entonces lentamente hacia mi pelvis dejando un rastro húmedo tras ellos. Gemí de impaciencia y me agarré a las sábanas mientras sus yemas recorrían mis muslos, hasta finalmente detenerse en mi entrada. Instintivamente levanté las caderas y él comenzó a introducir el primer dedo con lentitud, cauteloso. Comencé a gemir más fuertemente al sentir ese dedo dentro de mí, presionando y haciendo círculos – ¿Te gusta, Jack? Tener mi dedo dentro de ti, ya sabes. – sonriente, disfrutando con mis gemidos de placer, con lo que él era capaz de provocarme. Acercó sus labios a los míos, comenzando a besarme de nuevo para intentar acallar todos los ruidos.

- Sí… Doctor… sí... – contenté, jadeando ya de placer. Sentí otro de sus dedos deslizarse casi con amabilidad en mi entrada y sufrí un espasmo. Comencé a mover las caderas para llevar más hondo su empuje. Cuando sentí que los dedos se movían adentro de mí de nuevo me arqueé hacia atrás, no supe cuánto tiempo movió sus maravillosos dedos, todas mis terminaciones riendo de pura alegría. De pronto paró y los sacó, dejándome sudoroso y a medias. Gemí de puro disgusto.

- Tranquilo, Jack. - me sonrió mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, excitado - Ahora sí que va a venir la parte más emocionante y divertida. ¿Estás listo? – se tumbó encima mío, jadeando de anticipación y apoyándose en el colchón frotó su miembro con un lubricante que no alcancé a ver, tumbado de espaldas como estaba. Acto seguido puso sus manos en mis muslos, forzándome a abrir las piernas por completo; y yo jadeé al notar la punta de su miembro directamente en mi entrada.

Empezó a bajar las caderas, comenzando a introducirse con delicadeza pero sin frenar. Llevé instintivamente las manos a su espalda, clavando las uñas en su fina piel, cuando entró completamente en mi interior. Ese último empujón me sacó un pequeño gemido de dolor– No, no, tranquilo, Jack. Pronto pasará el dolor, ya lo sabes, ¿confías en mí? – asentí de nuevo con la cabeza sin dejar de agarrarme a él como podía. Comenzó a moverse despacio, acelerando el ritmo lentamente hasta que solté gemidos de placer.

- Ohh… Doctor... – gemí y cerré los ojos. Comencé a rogar por más, tartamudeando. Cuando sentí que su miembro tocaba mi próstata dejé escapar un grito ahogado. Vi cómo me sonreía y asentía, mientras comenzaba a embestirme con más velocidad y fuerza. Gemí más y más alto según pasaban los minutos. En algún momento una de sus manos bajó hasta mi miembro y empezó a acariciarlo. Mi reacción a eso provocó una serie de risas en el Doctor. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y acerqué su cara a la mía para besarle agresivamente. Me correspondió el beso, ansioso.

- Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, Jack. – su voz era pura diversión y placer, como un niño que acaba de descubrir que algo nuevo que creía imposible, es alcanzable y sorprendentemente, le gusta. Aunque no era una pregunta asentí con la cabeza, porque no tenía palabras para decir- Dime que eres mío. - pidió entre gemidos ahogados y embestidas - Quiero escucharlo decirlo Jack quiero saber a quién perteneces. – me siguió diciendo y cerró los ojos. Esta vez era mi turno de sonreír.

- Soy tuyo. Doctor. Soy tuyo y siempre seré tuyo. – contesté apenas jadeando; sintiendo sus embestidas en todo mi cuerpo, chocando y estremeciéndome. Seguía embistiendo con fuerza y yo lo único que podía hacer era besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento.

- Sí, eres mío. Y de nadie más. - gimió quedamente y me miró a los ojos con lujuria- Córrete, Jack, ¡hazlo! ¡Hazlo ahora! - exclamó, un matiz en su voz que no admitía réplica, de autoridad. Sólo eso me hizo llegar al clímax en su mano, gritando su nombre. También él también tuvo su orgasmo pocos segundos después, noté algo cálido dentro de mí y se desplomó con un gruñido encima de mí. Sólo entonces se separó con cuidado de mí y se acostó a un lado de mi cama. Me giré hacia él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así tumbados, tratando de recuperar el aliento; hasta que el Doctor, con una sonrisa en su rostro me miró a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello con suavidad.

- ¿Que te pareció, Jack? Creo que soy bastante bueno en esto. – sonrió con su característica mirada de orgullo, mientras me besaba en mi frente con cariño.

- Sí, Doctor. Me encantó y creo que lo he dejado ver. - reí con ganas - Puedes darme sorpresas más a menudo. Gracias, mi amor. – contesté, sonrojado. Era la primera vez que le decía algo distinto a Doc, o Doctor y esperaba que no se diese cuenta. Eso pensé hasta que esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó para darme un corto beso.

- No. Gracias a ti, Jack. A pesar de que me he estado portando fatal contigo. Aun así quiero que viajes conmigo, a mi lado. – me contestó. Yo sólo miré sus hermosos ojos marrones, embobado en ellos.

- Siempre te perdonaré. Siempre te salvaré y siempre moriré por ti. Cuando quieras y donde quieras. – contesté mientras acariciaba su pecho con suavidad, noto como el Doctor nos envuelve con las sabanas y me mira con ojos de amor.

- Parece suficiente, de momento. - gruñó, feliz- Siempre que podamos repetir esto más a menudo.

- Sí. – conteste sonriendo.

No podía creer que fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo. Al principio pensé que el Doctor no me amaría, en fin; él es el Doctor. Pero después de nuestra pelea y decirle accidentalmente que estaba enamorado de él, vaya, las cosas cambiaron. Ahora sí, puedo decir que soy la persona más afortunada de la galaxia; al tener a cierto alíen delgaducho a mi lado.

Fin


End file.
